Applicant has invented and developed a number of weight training exercise machines designed to more naturally accommodate the musculoskeletal structure of the human body with respect to the performance of particular muscular movement. These inventions are shown and described in the following U.S. patent applications: patent application Ser. No. 08/594,526 entitled "Body Extension Exercise Machine" filed Jan. 31, 1996, currently pending; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,631 entitled "Decline Press Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 3, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,632 entitled "Dumbbell Press Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 3, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,873 entitled "Pulldown Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 24, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,003 entitled "Leg Curl Exercise Machine" issued Nov. 19, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,004 entitled "Leg Extension Exercise Machine" issued Nov. 19, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,080 entitled "Leg Press Exercise Machine" issued Oct. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,881 entitled "Rear Deltoid Exercise Machine" issued Jun. 30, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,449 entitled "Rowing Exercise Machine" issued Aug. 4, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,456 entitled "Low Row Exercise Machine" issued Aug. 4, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,198 entitled "Lateral Raise Exercise Machine" issued Dec. 15, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,354 entitled "Rotary Cuff Exercise Machine" issued Jan. 19, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,896 entitled "Incline Press Exercise Machine" issued Jan. 26, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,504 entitled "Behind the Neck Pulldown Exercise Machine" issued Dec. 28, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,505 entitled "High Row Exercise Machine" issued Dec. 28, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,084 entitled "Abdominal/Hip Flex Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 10, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,089 entitled "Military Press Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 10, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,090 entitled "Calf Exercise Machine" issued Sep. 10, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. RE35,470 (reissuance of U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,896) entitled "Incline Press Exercise Machine" issued Mar. 4, 1997.
Generally, the exercise machines shown and described in these patents include one or more rotatable levers which are engaged by an exerciser, usually by the hand or leg, to move the lever through an exercise plane which is oriented at a specific angle or position with respect to the torso of the body. The movement path of the lever is designed to minimize stress and discomfort on the musculoskeletal joints, while maximizing the muscular benefit achieved via performance of the exercise motion.
One of the above-identified U.S. patent applications, specifically U.S. Pat. No. RE35,470 (reissuance of U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,896) entitled "Incline Press Exercise Machine," relates to an exercise machine which enables an exerciser to perform a chest press exercise motion from a standing position or a seated position. When the exercise machine covered by this patent does not include the seat, and the exercise is performed from a standing position, the exerciser achieves additional muscular benefit in the stomach and upper leg muscles due to the need to stand and brace the weight of the body against the pushing motion. The standing version of the exercise machine covered by this patent has become particularly popular with football players who play on the offensive line, because the standing press motion mimics the motion used during pass blocking. While the same upper body muscles could be worked via performance of the same motion from a seated position, a more natural feel is achieved and abdominal and rear end muscles are more naturally worked via performance of this exercise from a standing position.
It is an object of this invention to further expand upon the principle of performing a prescribed exercise motion from a standing position.
Traditionally, a number of health clubs have used wall mounted weighted pulleys to enable an exerciser to move a weight stack upwardly by moving a handle from the wall, with the exerciser being in a standing position during the movement. Depending upon the orientation of the exerciser with respect to the wall, the handle can either be pulled away from the wall toward the body, or pushed away from the body and the wall. In the former case, the exerciser would typically be standing in a position where he or she is facing the wall, while in the latter example, the exerciser would typically be standing in a position wherein he or she is facing outwardly from the wall. With either motion, the exerciser achieves some muscular benefit in the abdominal and rear end muscles because the exercise pulling or pushing motion is performed from a standing position. Nevertheless, although this device enables an exerciser to perform either a pushing or a pulling motion, it is not capable of being used for the performance of simultaneous pushing and pulling with opposite hands.
Thus, the versatility of this device relates primarily to the ability of the exerciser to move the handle to any desired position and free space. But that versatility can also cause some problems because inexperienced exercisers or perhaps those rehabilitating an injury may have difficulty in confining and controlling the exercise movement within a desired path, because the handle will always be subject to a force section directly straight toward the pulley at the top of the weight stack.
It is another object of this invention to improve upon the degree of control an exerciser has over the motion path of an exercise device used in a pushing or pulling motion, particularly when performed in a standing mode.
For various athletes involved in weight training via the use of exercise machines or devices of various types, it is common for the exerciser to use the machine or device to exercise a muscle group against a weight resistance via movement of an arm or leg in a first prescribed direction, and then to subsequently use reverse or opposite movement, via "negative resistance," to work the same muscle group in an opposite direction. Typically, the performance of "negatives" is done with the assistance of one or more other exercisers, or "spotters" who may actually apply manual resistance to the machine or device to prevent its movement back to its normal at rest position.
Although the muscular benefits achieved via the performance of "negatives" can play an important role in the muscular development of an athlete, the manual application of resistance to an exercise machine or device by one or more spotters can create a dangerous situation, or it can increase wear and tear on the exercise machine or device. Even if negative resistance is applied by an experienced spotter, maximum muscular benefit may not be achieved due to inconsistency in the application of the negative resistance. In other words, most exercise machines or devices are simply not adapted for performance of "negatives."
Although some specific rehabilitation equipment improves upon the degree of control of the application of "negative resistance," such machines are usually quite bulky and fairly expensive due to this inclusion of various electronic controls such as timers, resistance measuring devices, etc. Thus, while such machines are helpful for an athlete performing a specific exercise for a specific muscle group during rehabilitation, such devices are not versatile enough or simply too expensive to be purchased for everyday use in a weight training or exercise facility.
It is still another objective of the invention to improve safety concerns related to the performance of a reverse exercise movement, and to do so in a manner which is sufficiently cost effective to enable everyday use and affordability for conventional exercise facilities or gyms.